


Kiss Me in the Shower For a Couple Hours

by scumfuck



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak - Freeform, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier - Freeform, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, but it's not sexual!!!!, i am a child of god, its seeeeensual, no smut here, that makes me uncomfortable, theyre in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scumfuck/pseuds/scumfuck
Summary: "Eddie, babe, I thought we agreed we're getting married," Richie whined. Eddie's stomach flipped as he thought back to the night before."Well shit, Richie! We're fucking sixteen, I meant when we're older, idiot!" Eddie turned the knob of the shower to the left, praying maybe if he burned himself he could die then. "Just lemme take a shower!"





	Kiss Me in the Shower For a Couple Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I HATE THIS BUT I WROTE IT REALLY QUICKLY AND YEAH IMMA KEEP MY STREAK OF POSTING EVERY DAY

"Rich, fuck off, oh my god!" Eddie shrieked. He pulled the shower curtain taut against the wall and he heard Richie laugh, but it sounded more like a bark. It may have just been the acoustics in the bathroom that made the two so obnoxiously loud.

"Eddie, babe, I thought we agreed we're getting _married_ ," Richie whined. Eddie's stomach flipped as he thought back to the night before. 

"Well shit, Richie! We're fucking sixteen, I meant when we're older, idiot!" Eddie turned the knob of the shower to the left, praying maybe if he burned himself he could die then. "Just lemme take a shower!" 

Richie was a lucky fucking guy, he was lucky Sonia Kaspbrak was at church for the next two hours, because if she heard of what he was doing to her boy, she'd probably skin him alive. The clank of the curtain made Eddie jump under the searing hot water. Richie was there next to him, his glasses removed and an already wet curl stuck to his forehead. 

"Jesus fuck, it's steamy in here, innit?" Richie commented, reaching behind his boyfriend to cool the heat of the water. "Fucking hell," he muttered. 

Eddie huffed and moved Richie's hair out of his eyes, causing the boy to blink and grin. "If you don't like it, then leave, wouldn't 'cha?" 

Richie leant down and pressed a smiley kiss to his lips. "I'm content now." 

Eddie rolled his eyes and grabbed the shampoo bottle, squirting onto his fingers and bringing them up to his hair.

"Lemme do it," Richie proposed. His hands massaged the soap into the shorter boy's hair, and Eddie closed his eyes. 

"Thank you," Eddie mumbled into the water. He let it wash over him, the suds slipping down into the drain. Richie pressed a chaste kiss to his shoulder, and if they were in any other circumstance, he would have shivered. 

His mouth moved to a knob at the top of Eddie's spine, kissing gently at it. "S'really- shit, I," Eddie was close to panting but willed himself not to continue. "Lemme do yours?" 

Richie smiled and nodded. Truthfully, Eddie fucking loved his boyfriend's hair, even if he couldn't reach it properly all the time. Richie's shoulders were curled a bit as he bent over to let Eddie's nimble fingers comb shampoo through his curls. It seemed like Rich had even longer hair when it was wet, and it made Eddie laugh. "You look like a girl," he laughed out, and kissed Richie's forehead sweetly.

"Shut up." But it sounded like a smile. 

The taller boy washed the bubbles off his head and shook it, trying to get the sticky hair out of his face. Eddie did it for him, letting the soaked ringlets stick to the rest of his hair. Then he brought him into a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

On any other day- at any other time, rather- Eddie would have thought what they were doing was absolutely disgusting. Kissing in the shower, completely naked, at the ripe age of 16? Eddie-at-that-moment would have defended with something along the lines of, 'We were just kissing! And I was gonna get out soon...'. He didn't ponder on it at all, because Richie's lips were smooth and locked nicely with his own. 

"God, Rich. We're too fucking young to be doing this." 

Richie's laugh was too loud now, because he moved right next to his ear, his lips puckering around the lobe deftly. "Stop thinking." He moved back, and Eddie's hands rested lightly against his chest. "I can hear you thinking," Richie said, waggling his fingers against his forehead with wide eyes. 

"Yeah? Is that some kind of superpower you get from being fuckin' blind?" Eddie shot. Richie chuckled and brought their lips together again. It only lasted for a moment, but a slow moment. He pulled back. 

Eddie felt his fingers card through the strands of hair at the back of his neck. "I don't think it's that bad. We're just kissing. In the shower," He swallowed, finding it a bit hard to breathe now that there was steam building in the compartment. Eddie momentarily thought about the water bill, but didn't think too much on it. "It's not sexual, really. Just..." 

"Sensual?" Richie nodded, followed by Eddie. "Sensual is weird." 

"It's different." 

"Yeah, 'cause teenagers are supposed to have sex, not sensually kiss their boyfriends in the shower," Eddie replied with an almost flat tone. Richie grinned and kissed him again, and he sighed into it. 

He pulled Eddie's bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it for a second before dragging it back. Then he pulled back enough that he could talk with their lips still touching. "I could kiss you for hours, Eds," he breathed. Eddie was sure his heart stopped, but his eyes lingered closed. " _Hours_."

Eddie smiled and melted into him, letting them kiss under the warm cascade of water. He only opened his eyes when the boy's hands started to travel down his neck and chest, soft and warm on his collarbone. "God," he whispered. 

There were drops of water on the other's lashes, clinging to the ends like a gently spun spiderweb. "God, Rich, I love you," Eddie blurted in a small voice. His eyes went wide at his own conscious decision. He'd said it before, but never so- what's the word- _sensually_. 

Richie just smiled. Wide. He kissed Eddie all over, on his nose, cheeks, lips, chin, even his eyelids. "I love you too, baby," he cooed. Eddie didn't even notice the arm reaching behind him until the water stopped flowing from the shower head above him. It left them dripping wet.

"It's fucking freezing," Eddie said, bringing his eyebrows together in a frustrated knit. 

"I know," Richie laughed, grabbing his prepared towel and wrapping it around his boyfriend's small figure. 

Eddie stepped out of the shower and tossed him another spare towel. As they exited the bathroom, Eddie stopped in the hallway and turned upwards to look at Richie as he struggled to tuck the towel around his waist. "Y'really love me?" He asked, kind of rushed. 

Richie situated his glasses and stared at the shorter teen. Then a grin broke out on his face. "'Course I love you, Eds! We're getting married in college, right?" He wrapped a still-wet arm around him. 

"Hey- I didn't say college! I said-" 

His words were stolen by a quick, but loving, kiss to his lips that left him breathless. "After college," Richie finished. "We'll get married after college." 

 

 

 


End file.
